Cuando digas mi nombre
by Seiiza
Summary: Siempre estaré para ti. No importa lo duro que sea ni lo malo que sea. Después de ese accidente lo olvide todo, incluido a ti.
**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada.**

Nunca había pensado en enamorarme así de alguien, para empezar, ni siquiera había pensado en enamorarme.

Cierto día ocurrió algo que cambió mi vida. Tuve un accidente.  
Ese día nadie imagino que eso pasaría.  
Perdí todos mis recuerdos, no sabía quién era, ni de dónde era, ni mucho menos él porque estaba ahí en ese hospital.  
El doctor me había dicho algo como "Al parecer usted ha perdido todos sus recuerdos. Ayer por la tarde usted se encontraba caminando cerca de una construcción, al parecer el chico que manejaba la grúa perdió el control dejando caer un metal en el momento en el que usted pasaba. Es un milagro que siga vivo." No sentí ninguna emoción en ese momento, estaba totalmente en shock tratando de digerir la información que me habían dicho.  
Pude notar como después de que me revisará el doctor se acercó a la puerta y dijo "pasen". Inmediatamente vi como entraban 5 personas demasiado parecidas. Tres de ellos entraron llorando y los otros dos solo sonreían bobamente, parecía que querían llorar pero no lo hacían. Se acercaron bastante, yo no pude reconocerlos, no sabía quiénes eran, tenía miedo.

—Ichimatsu niisan ¿cómo te sientes?— ¿Ichimatsu? ¿niisan? significa que yo soy su hermano mayor y que ese es mi nombre ¿cierto?

— ¿Necesitas algo my brother?— quién era ese tipo, maldita sea, verlo me causaba un dolor en el pecho. Además que era esa pose y esas gafas de sol, ¿por qué traía puestas unas gafas de sol dentro de un hospital? Además dijo "Brother". ¡Espera! eso quiere decir que también es mi hermano y que soy idéntico a ellos. 5, no 6. ¿Sextillizos?

— ¡Niisan!— corrió a abrazarme un chico de sudadera amarilla. Se sintió un abrazo muy cálido, el chico lloraba en mi hombro, no se contenía. Me sentía terriblemente mal al verle llorar.

— ¿Ya estás bien Ichimatsu? Me alegro mucho que hayas despertado— suspiró aquel chico, parecía tener su mirada cansada al igual que los otros 5. Pienso que debieron haber estado toda la noche despiertos.

—Vamos chicos, dejemos que Ichi hable. Además, Ichimatsu ¿no nos recuerdas cierto?—inmediatamente los 5 bajaron la mirada al suelo, el chico que me abrazaba había dejado de hacerlo.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— bueno, tenía más o menos una idea de quiénes eran ellos. Sin embargo seguía sin recordarlos, ni sus rostros ni sus voces. Era la primera vez que las escuchaba y que los veía.  
Incluso cuando dije eso se sintió un vacío dentro de mí. Dolía. El chico que al principio me habló comenzó a llorar siendo consolado por el chico de gafas. El chico que me abrazó no había dejado de llorar, solo se quedó perplejo. Los dos últimos solo me miraron con sus ojos llorosos. Fue de las peores escenas que pude presenciar.

—Ichimatsu, sabes que tuviste un accidente en el que perdiste la memoria ¿no?— solo asentí con la cabeza. —Nosotros somos tus hermanos, yo soy el mayor Matsuno Osomatsu, él es Karamatsu el segundo hijo. — señaló al chico de gafas, este solo hizo una sonrisa que se notó más como una mueca.

—Yo soy Choromatsu el tercer hermano— saludó con su mano derecha el chico de sudadera verde. —Tú eres el cuarto hermano de la familia Matsuno, Ichimatsu Matsuno—

—El menor de los hermanos es aquel al que abraza Karamatsu, es Todomatsu— el chico mencionado continuaba llorando, aferrándose al mayor.

—Yo soy Jyushimatsu, el quinto hermano. — sus lágrimas seguían cayendo pero su rostro tenía una sonrisa realmente grande. Era doloroso verlos a todos así.

—Cuando regreses a casa platicaremos mejor, por ahora descansa, parece que si sigues así mañana podrás salir de aquí— el mayor me dedicó una sonrisa y salió por la puerta seguido de todos. 

Tenía hermanos y encima eran 5. Más tarde aparecieron los que se suponía que eran mis padres, después llegaron más personas, parecía que todas eran amigos cercanos.

EL doctor dijo que era probable que no recuperara la memoria, así que debía tratar de hacer mi vida de nuevo a lado de mi familia. No quería ir a esa casa, no quería verlos. Era como una punzada en mi pecho. Dolía horrible.  
El único recuerdo que tenía era el haber escuchado un sonido de algo caerse y al instante todo se tornó oscuro. 

Al llegar a aquella casa sentí una nostalgia que invadió todo mi cuerpo. Al entrar a las habitaciones, al ver mi ropa y cosas, al verlos a ellos. Todo se sentía familiar, sin embargo seguía sin recordar absolutamente nada.

Recuerdo que después de ese día, mis hermanos hacían todo como de costumbre, al menos eso habían dicho mamá y papá. También recuerdo como lloraba todas las noches por el insoportable dolor de cabeza. Karamatsu solo se quedaba despierto y me llevaba medicina cada que eso pasaba. Al día siguiente siempre amanecía con los ojos hinchados.

Fueron varios meses los que pasaron así. Ninguno de mis hermanos hacía nada fuera de lo común. Con el tiempo aprendí sus nombres y costumbres, tenía entendido que yo antes odiaba a Karamatsu, lo había escuchado de Todomatsu al cual le decían Totty. Sin embargo el Karamatsu de ahora no me desagradaba, ¿cómo podría odiar a alguien que siempre me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba? No sabía si el Karamatsu de ahora era igual al de antes, no sabía si los demás actuaban igual o no. Seguía sin recordar nada.  
Choromatsu un día me dijo que el más afectado de todo esto había sido Karamatsu, dijo que él antes era una persona narcisista, alguien que transmitía dolor en cuanto lo veían. Y lo recordé, recordé el "primer" día que los vi, Karamatsu traía unos lentes que una semana después de que yo regresara tiró a la basura. También dijo que si alguien pudo haberse visto más afectado que él, sería Jyushimatsu.

Una semana después de llegar al hospital, empezaron los dolores constantes. Después de ahí Karamatsu cambió. Podría comprender eso, porque yo noté el cambio. Sin embargo Jyushimatsu, ¿afectado por mi situación? siempre le he visto sonriente, es cierto que es el único de los seis que casi no me habla, pero es porque siempre está fuera de casa. Cuando regresa siempre saluda con su habitual sonrisa, cuando nos bañamos, cuando salimos a comer oden con Chibita, siempre.

—Ichimatsu, han pasado 6 meses, ¿no has podido recordar nada?— el mayor me preguntó mientras leía sus revistas. Nadie se encontraba en casa y él no tenía dinero para ir al pachinko. Yo simplemente no solía salir, no desde que llegué de nuevo a casa. Solo me divertía con los gatos que llegaban a entrar por la ventana de casa. Justo como ahora.

—No...— no tenía nada más que contestar, no podía recordar nada. No estaba angustiado, me gustaba como vivía ahora. Claro está que no me gustaba que los dolores de cabeza siguieran, ni mucho menos que Karamatsu estuviera preocupándose por mí.

—Ah, ya veo. — continuo su lectura, yo solo lo observaba, pocas veces estaba solo con alguien, también hacía mucho tiempo que alguien me preguntaba eso. Actualmente sigo pensando que todo volverá a ser como antes, que podré recuperar la memoria. Estuve investigando y hay personas que recuperan su memoria en años. Quizás ese sea mi caso, pero tampoco quiero esperar tanto.

—Si. — no había más que contestar.

—Deberías salir, quizá de esa manera puedas recordar algo— había empezado a llorar. Lo intentaba esconder, era efectivo sin embargo se descuidó un poco y logré verlo.

—Entonces, ya vuelvo. — le sonreí y salí con mi gato en brazos.

La verdad antes había pensado lo mismo, en salir para ver si podía recordar algo, nunca recordaba nada. Fui incluso al lugar donde había pasado mi accidente mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Ese mismo día vi a Jyushimatsu llorar cerca de un río. Choromatsu también lo vio puesto que el me acompaño. Nadie dijo nada.

—Ichimatsu niisan— creí haber escuchado una voz que me hablaba, cuando voltee no había nadie. Miré a mí alrededor y noté que no sabía dónde estaba.

—Genial, me he perdido— seguí caminando hasta llegar al puesto de dulces de una señora, me senté en una de las bancas que se hallaban fuera y cerré mis ojos.

—Oh, querido. Hace mucho que no venías, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu pareja?— ¿pareja? ¿Acaso esta señora me conocía?

— ¿Eh? ¿Pareja? ¿No me confunde con alguien?— definitivamente no era yo esa persona, ¿si tuviera una pareja no lo sabría ya?

—Eh, no lo creo. ¿Eres Matsuno Ichimatsu, no?— la señora sonrió y tomó asiento a un lado de mí. —Creo que la última vez que te vi fue hace 6 meses, llegaste aquí con un gato. Para ser más exactos creo que fue el día en el que un accidente ocurrió en la construcción cerca de aquí. —

— ¿El accidente? ¿Usted sabe qué pasó ese día?— pensé que quizá eso podría ayudarme a recordar algo, lo que sea estaría bien.

—Jyushimatsu...— susurro el chico de sudadera morada. — ¡Señora! ¿Podría contarme todo lo que usted notó que hice ese día?— pregunté exaltado. En ese momento pensé que si ella me contaba lo que había sucedido mi memoria se aclararía, además ¿quién era mi pareja?

— ¿No lo recuerdas?— la señora me miró confundida, no la culpo, en su lugar yo estaría igual.

—Bueno, verá, yo fui quien sufrió el accidente de la construcción. Perdí mi memoria, es posible que no la recupere. Necesito recordar lo que sea... lo que sea está bien. — miré al suelo. La verdad quería recuperar mi memoria por mis hermanos, no me gustaba que sufrieran por mi culpa. Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu aún lloraban porque no recordaba nada, Karamatsu ni se diga, en algún momento va a caer enfermo si sigue así, en cuanto a los otros dos, puede que se hagan los fuertes, pero no lo son.

—Cariño, eso... eso yo no lo sabía... Está bien, te contaré lo que pasó ese día, pero ¿tus hermanos no lo han hecho? Jyushimatsu, Jyushimatsu él fue quien salió corriendo detrás de ti. Me extraña que no te contará nada. — la señora aún tenía su mirada de confusión, yo solo la veía con interés, era lo más lógico. Yo quería saber que pasó ese día, cómo era antes de esto, quería saberlo todo. Aunque si lo pienso mejor, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada? Es cierto que nunca les he preguntado por miedo, pero si ellos tanto sufren ¿no deberían hablar y ya?

—Por favor— tenía nervios y mucha curiosidad por saber todo, mis manos sudaban mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

—Llegaste aquí seguido de un gato negro, tomaste asiento en esta misma banca. Al principio creí que venías a comprar dulces, pero después te vi llorar. Siendo sincera eso me sorprendió demasiado, pensé que eras Jyushi kun— volvió a reír por lo bajo, tenía una risa linda, era cálida. —Pero la expresión en el rostro, el cabello y la ropa era totalmente diferentes, bueno, no debes esperar que una anciana como yo te reconozca a esta edad. Pero como decía, decidí preguntarte qué tenías, no contestaste, no hiciste ningún gesto, no te moviste, parecías una roca. Estaba comenzando a asustarme. Pasaron 5, 10 y 15 minutos sin que dijeras una palabra, sin que movieras ningún musculo y después de tanto rato esperando dijiste simplemente "Soy un asco" aun caían lágrimas por tus ojos. "Soy Matsuno Ichimatsu" dijiste tu nombre tratando de sonreír, ese fue un intento bastante malo. —Volvió a reír aunque esta vez fue más fuerte— Fue ahí cuando recordé a Jyushi kun, siempre me hablaba de ti, pero jamás te había visto por eso no pude reconocerte. Jyushi kun siempre hablaba con tanto amor de ti, me contaba todo lo que hacían juntos, dejo de hacerlo ese día, ya sabes, el día del accidente. Continuaste hablando, parecía que realmente querías contarle a alguien lo sucedido. "Hace nada, tuve una pelea con mi pareja y con uno de mis hermanos, los amo tanto pero, no-"— no puse atención a eso último, mis ojos solo pudieron enfocarse en aquel chico que venía.

—Muscl...— Jyushimatsu venía a la tienda, sin embargo se detuvo y solo se quedó mirando, su sonrisa se desvaneció completamente. —I...— mi cuerpo se movió solo, salí corriendo de ahí, no pude ni siquiera escuchar lo que Jyushimatsu quiso decir.

— ¡Ichimatsu kun espera, aún no he acabado!— la señora grito pero aun así no pude detenerme, mi cuerpo sudaba. Tenía miedo. Sentía todo esto tan familiar.

"Jyushimatsu, te amo" ¿qué había pensado? por un momento baje la velocidad. Fue cuando me di cuenta del gran peso que tenía detrás.

— ¡Ichimatsu niisan! No, no de nuevo— Jyushimatsu me abrazó repentinamente, estaba llorando. Lo supe por lo fría que se estaba tornando mi sudadera, estaba mojada. —No te vayas otra vez— me estrujó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos, tenía un olor realmente bueno.

—Hueles bien— ah, lo dije en voz alta.

— ¿Eh? Ichimatsu niisan también huele bien— eso era una vil mentira. Reí en mi mente por ese comentario, huelo a gatos ¿cómo podría oler bien? —Ichimatsu niisan, ¿qué hacías con la señora?— se había secado ya las lágrimas con su manga.

—Fue una casualidad, me la encontré. Como la otra vez. — ¿cómo la otra vez? pero era la primera vez que la veía ¿no? Es cierto que la vi antes pero...

— ¿Se conocían?— por fin me soltó, empezaba a ponerme nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca.

—Ya sabes, después de que me hiciste eso y aquello. Tú y To...— tú y Totty, maldición empezaba ya a decir cosas raras.

—Niisan, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Perdón! yo, no hicimos nada. — parecía que volvería a llorar.

—Lo siento Jyushimatsu, estoy diciendo cosas raras ¿no? Hace mucho que no hablamos, bueno casi no hablamos— desvié la mirada, me sentía nervioso, después de todo era con quien menos había pasado tiempo. Siempre me evadía. —Jyushimatsu, ¿sabes quién es mi pareja?, la señora de los dulces dijo que yo tenía una pareja, que pelee con ella.

— ¿Pareja? un novio... ¡novia! sí. — podía notar el sudor en la cara de Jyushimatsu, hoy hacía calor, yo tenía calor igual, supongo que era por eso.

—Sí, eso, ¿qui—

—Yo— agachó su cabeza, pero a qué se refería con "yo" —Yo y tú...—

"Ichimatsu niisan, te amo"... ¿eh? "yo también Jyushimatsu" ¿quién dijo eso? Mire a Jyushimatsu y seguía agachado. Imposible él no pudo haber dicho eso. Pero esas voces eran de él y mía.

Mi cabeza duele.

Se caerá encima... imposible aunque busque una salida...

— ¡Ichimatsu niisan!— ah Jyushimatsu, no vengas.

El 5 de marzo, tuve un accidente, el cual fue provocado por mi imprudencia. El letrero decía "no entrar" pero no sabía para dónde ir. No quería ver a Jyushimatsu y salí corriendo en cuanto lo vi. Me había peleado con él, pasaba mucho tiempo con Todomatsu, me molestaba. Se lo dije.

Nos enfadamos por falta de confianza uno del otro, salí de casa. ¿Quién iba a decir que eso me pasaría?

—Yo y tú éramos pareja, sé que piensas que es malo, somos hermanos después de todo. — Jyushimatsu era mi pareja, yo lo amaba. Eso ya lo sabía, así que no había sido un sueño después de todo.

Un día soñé con Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, hace un rato recordé ese sueño. Desperté llorando, Karamatsu me llevó agua y tranquilizantes. Pensaba que había sido solo un sueño.

—Ichimatsu niisan ¿lo recuerdas?— el clima en septiembre no suele ser caluroso. Hoy estaba nublado, pero en verdad tenía calor.

—Si. — Jyushimatsu me miró sorprendido. —Sí y no, recuerdo lo de Totty y lo tuyo incluso algo del accidente, pero no recuerdo más. ¿Éramos pareja no?— miré directamente a sus ojos, tenía de nuevo su sonrisa ¿cómo podía sonreír aun después de todo?

Solo asintió con la cabeza, no dijo nada pero estaba a punto de llorar y yo estaba a punto de caer. Fue al mismo tiempo y volví al hospital.

—Ichimatsu san, de nuevo por aquí. Bueno el accidente que sufrió hace 6 meses fue grave así que no me sorprende. Esta vez solo fue un dolor de los que habíamos ya hablado, ¿pudo recordar algo? el dolor fue tan fuerte como para mandarlo aquí de nuevo y con temperatura.— aún dolía así que solo podía procesar algunas palabras del doctor.

—Jyushimatsu...— logré decir, parecía que me habían sedado por el dolor, no me podía mover ni abrir muy bien los ojos.

— ¡Niisan!— se acercó a mí. El doctor solo se retiró, dijo que estaba estable. —Perdón...—

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? fue culpa de ambos, no solo tuya— dije sin rodeos.

— Si no te hubiera dejado ir no estarías aquí— se veía arrepentido. Me dolía verlo así.

—Y si no me hubiera ido, tampoco estaría aquí. Así que olvídalo, no es tu culpa. — le sonreí sinceramente y él hizo lo mismo. — ¿Los demás están aquí?— si no estaban era mucho mejor.

—No, fue tan rápido, no pude avisarle a Osomatsu niisan ni a los demás— estaba a punto de salirse, supongo que iría a avisarles a los demás.

—Jyushimatsu, espera antes de que vayas. No me puedo mover mucho así que acércate— Jyushimatsu, siempre que te veía sentía miedo, sentía nervios, sentía felicidad, jamás te lo dije. Creo que te lo diré cuando salga de aquí.

— ¿Para qu...— el sedante no dejaba moverme muy bien, pero me dejo moverme lo suficiente para poder besarlo. Duró solo unos segundos, pero fue el mejor beso que había dado en toda mi vida, sus labios eran suaves, se sentían familiares, pero a la vez era una sensación nueva.

—Ichimatsu niisan...— su cara estaba totalmente roja, no quiero ni pensar en cómo estaba la mía. Solo le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo.

¿Por qué mis hermanos no hablaron acerca de mi relación con Jyushimatsu? todo hubiera sido más rápido si hablaban, pero si Jyushimatsu decidió decirles que lo ocultaran tuvo que tener sus razones. Por el momento no me importa, no quiero volver a desconfiar de él, nunca.

No sabía por qué me había enamorado de él, ni por qué él de mí, solo pasó. Tampoco pensé en hacerlo, pero lo hice.

Tampoco recobré la memoria, solamente llegaban vagos recuerdos de lo que yo había sido.  
Mis preciados momentos a lado de la persona que amaba no estaban... Pero nadie me dijo que no podía crearlos de nuevo.

—Oh claro, cariño tu llegaste aquí y comenzaste a llorar— la señora cambio su expresión a una más seria. —Creo que habías peleado con tu pareja, después saliste corriendo al ver a un cliente mío, muy frecuente venía, incluso ahora sigue viniendo, pero no mucho. — la señora comenzó a reírse de la nada. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? —Cierto, siempre olvido que son sextillizos. Mi cliente es Jyushimatsu, por eso saliste corriendo ¿no? No querías que tu hermano te viera llorar.

 **En wattpad lo publiqué en dos partes, creo que se entiende mejor de ya juntándolo así que aquí lo publiqué así. Igual hasta a mí se me hizo muy confuso.  
Gracias por leer~~**


End file.
